Wicked Ways
by a Ravenclaw Prefect
Summary: A sixth year sexual Hogwarts Adventure. WARNING! SLASH HPSF! rnHarry Potter discovers himself after spending "time" with Seamus. Then...off to school!
1. Self Identity and Discovery

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any of the characters in Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling….blah blah blah, I just get to use my imagination. 

**Notes: **I know that this chapter isn't very sexual, but hey, its chapter 1….. I had to do an intro….chapter 2 should be exciting…..winks

CHAPTER 1: Self-Identity and Discovery 

It had been a rough summer. After the loss of Sirius, Harry felt lost in the world. He had always been lost in the Muggle World; he had no one to turn to. And now, he felt lost in the Wizarding World; it wasn't that he had no one to turn to, it was just that he was a marked man. He felt a separation from everyone. He always thought he knew who he was, but now… he wasn't sure.

In a desperate attempt for self-identity, he asked for advice from those he knew. Ron and Hermione weren't much help, because they only told him that he needed to calm down, and just relax. They weren't taking it very seriously.

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Harry. I understand that the loss of the closest person you've ever had to a loving family member is difficult, but you can't let it affect you like this.

Love,

Hermione"

Ron just sent a note, that told him to stop worrying and relax. Ron had become somewhat useless since he started dating Hermione.

Dudley, in danger of failing out of school was taking the summer term, and Harry had the house to himself. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were there, but Harry didn't care. He had gotten some Muggle money by exchanging his galleons at Gringotts.

He was trying to figure out his problem by going around the city and meeting new people and experiencing whatever he could. He had spent a weekend with Dean and Seamus at Dean's house in the next town over. Seamus had told Harry that he went through this problem during the end of 5th year, and had helped by filling out a sheet of questions. He said the question that made him find himself the best was "What is your sexuality?" Harry knew that Seamus was gay, Dean was straight (and still dating Ginny, but he didn't know that one part of your self-description could make such great changes in your self-identity. A

"Well, Harry? Are you straight, gay, or bi?"

Harry knew he used to fancy Cho, but all he remembered was thinking she was pretty. Harry knew that Dean was good looking but had never really thought about it. He did feel that girls were overly complicated.

After debated this for about a week, before sending Seamus an owl. Seamus was spending some alone time at his cabin on the lake, his mom wasn't interested in going but told him he could go, as long as he promised to be responsible.

"Seamus,

I don't know what I am. How can I find out?"

Seamus responded: "Meet me at my cabin. Take the Knight Bus to #8 Lakeport Lane. We'll figure this one out."

Harry wasn't sure of what to think about this. However, he was excited about finally getting some real help.

"I'll be there Tuesday. – Harry"


	2. Seductive Reasoning

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters. Yada Yada Yada. You know the drill.

**Notes: **All right… I'm going on…. I understand that the first chapter kinda sucked. And was a little random, but now we can into the good stuff.

**CHAPTER 2:** SEDUCTIVE REASONING

Harry got his trunk packed, and told the Dursley's that he had to go to get his school things and was going to stay with his friend for the rest of the summer, that he was taking a bus for "his people" and that he didn't need anything from them. Although they didn't want to let him do anything enjoyable, they decided it was better than keeping him on Privet Drive.

Tuesday morning, Harry went outside and raised his arm for the Knight Bus. It popped out of thin air. And Harry got on.

Later that evening Harry arrived at Seamus' cabin (do we really care what happened on the Knight Bus?) There was a note for Harry.

"Harry, put your stuff in my room. It's the room upstairs. Then meet me out back."

Harry followed the instructions and went out back. Seamus was sitting in the hot tub. "Harry, it's about time," Seamus said in that sexy Irish accent. He stepped out of the hot tub. Harry was shocked to see that Seamus was naked and closed his eyes. Seamus walked over to him. "Open your eyes." Harry could tell that Seamus was mere inches away by the warm breath on his nose. Harry opened his eyes and saw Seamus, dripping wet, that dark brown hair was flat on his head. "What do you think?" Seamus asked. Harry felt his gaze move slowly down Seamus naked torso, he noticed how muscular and toned Seamus was; every bead of water was clinging to his body, every muscle defined. Harry's eyes moved down to the thin trail of hair leading from his belly button to the trimmed dark hair underneath which lay the perfect cock.

"Wow…. You're very muscular. And your cock…your cock… it's…"

"Seven and a half, mate. Not bad yourself"

Confused Harry looked down and saw his own length sticking straight out inside of his pants. Seamus moved closer and unzipped Harry's pants. Harry in shock of what was happening didn't really notice that Seamus had continues to successfully remove the pants and his shirt.

Now, both of them sat there facing each other completely naked. Seamus moved closer until their cocks were touching, Harry felt a little less uncomfortable as he discovered that he was not the only one aroused.

Suddenly, Harry saw Seamus moving closer, he remembered what happened the last time someone was that close to him; it was he and Cho in the Room of Requirement. Harry knew what was coming next.

Their lips met, at first with varying pressure. Harry could feel Seamus tongue attempting to enter his mouth. Harry closed his eyes and let the tongue in. He felt his tongue massaging and wrestling with Seamus'.

As they started to lose their balance Seamus pulled away and pushed Harry onto the soft grass. Then he slowly lowered himself on top of Harry and once again began kissing.

Seamus began to move the kisses down Harry's body. Neck, chest, stomach, hips, and finally, cock. Seamus opened up and took the entire length in his mouth, and slowly began to move up and down. He could feel Harry's cock still getting harder and harder and harder.

Harry was overwhelmed with pleasure. He closed his eyes and just focused on the smooth friction between Seamus' lips and tongue and his cock. The gentle vibration and the wet warmth felt so good…before…

Harry released, and came all over himself. Seamus laughed; he could tell Harry didn't have much experience. He gave Harry a wink and licked it all off and swallowed.

"Fuck me." Seamus said.

Harry was confused, but Seamus wasn't worried. "Turn over," he whispered gently. Harry felt something cold a liquid hit his anus. "It's lube, don't worry." Seamus spread Harry's cheeks and gently inserted his own throbbing cock into Harry.

Harry whimpered. "Shh…" Seamus whispered, "That was the most painful part." And slowly he began to move in and out. This time Seamus felt the gentle friction on his cock. And Harry felt himself relaxing, and noticed that it was starting to feel good.

Seamus kissed Harry's back, but never stopped moving. Seamus pulled Harry onto all fours. And kept fucking him. Seamus allowed his torso to rest and Harry's back, and reached around and grabbed Harry's cock. He began to pump it. Harry was enjoying the pleasure.

Seamus pulled out. Harry wasn't sure why. He turned over and Seamus was coming. Harry sat up, and to Seamus' surprise licked off. Seamus winked, and jumped up and began to pull Harry up and dragged him into the lake.

They splashed around. Then the got out of the water and collapsed on the sand. They lay there, watching the sunset, both naked.

"Well, Harry? Are you straight, gay, or bi?" Seamus joked.

"You tell me," Harry responded and swooped down upon Seamus and caressed his lips. "I love you." Seamus smiled. He pulled Harry towards him. They kissed again and lay back again. Bodies together, sharing skin, watching the sunset.

**A/N: **Well, what do you think? Please respond. I was surprised how well this one turned out. All right. Hopefully I'll have chapter 3 up soon!


	3. The Next Morning

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN THEM!

**A/N: **I was busy so it took me a while to update…but here it is….it's short….. I was gonna add more, but I wanted them to just share this moment.

**CHAPTER 3: **The Next morning

Harry and Seamus lay on the grass. They were covered in the blanket that Seamus had grabbed when he felt the naked body next to him shiver. They were laying together, cuddled, limbs entangled, and morning woods.

Harry woke first. Hey lay for a minute just enjoying the sunrise over the lake and holding the boy next to him. He notices the hardness of him and his lover. Feeling a need to repay Seamus for the wonderful blow-job the night before. Harry gently wriggled himself free of Seamus and slid under the blanket. He gently licked the underside of Seamus' cock. Then he let his tongue explore around the head, before sealing his lips around it. He began to move up and down. After a little bit he felt a hand on his head rustling his hair. Harry, feeling adventurous, attempted to take all of Seamus in his mouth. He gagged, and coughed. Seamus laughed, and began to guide Harry's head with his hands. Then he thrust his hips into Harry's mouth and released. His warm seed in Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed.

Seamus sat up, and kissed Harry. He could taste his own seed on Harry's tongue.

They laid back down and continued to kiss and make out. Bodies together, on the grass.

An hour later "Damn! Harry, I can't ever let you go. You're mine forever!" Harry smiled. "And now… BREAKFAST".

They wrapped themselves in the blanket walking one in front of the other, bodies touching, and headed inside.


End file.
